The present invention relates in general to vehicle speed control units, commonly known as cruise control units, and in particular to a switch assembly for such a cruise control having multiple mounting means.
Cruise control units are widely known in the art and are adapted to maintain a vehicle at a constant predetermined speed despite varying engine loads, such as are imposed by the course of the road upon which the vehicle is operated or the wind. While such cruise control units have proven to be very popular, they are not standard or factory-installed items on most vehicles. Thus, there is a large aftermarket for cruise control units which can be installed on existing vehicles. Beyond the standard of reliable and efficient operation, the key considerations effecting the commercial success of such aftermarket cruise control units are the manner and degree of difficulty of installation. These considerations are particularly important when considering the installation of a switch assembly which adapted to be manipulated by the vehicle driver to control the operation of the cruise control unit.
Several factors bear heavily on these considerations, as they relate to the installation of the cruise control switch assembly. First, the switch assembly must be mounted in an easily accessible position relative to the driver. Second, the switch assembly must be safely and securely mounted so as to prevent it from being dislodged or otherwise moved. Third, the mounting means of the switch must be simple to utilize and readily adaptable to vehicles of varying design. Fourth, the switch assembly must be mounted in an aesthetically pleasing manner, so as to not to detract from the overall appearance of the interior of the vehicle. Finally, it is desirable to mount the switch assembly such that it can be removed at a later date without leaving permanent holes, marks, or other disfigurations in the interior of the vehicle.